House Hayford
House Hayford of Hayford is a noble house from Hayford in the Crownlands, less than a day's ride from King's Landing. Their house words are "To Those We Hold", as they are noted for loyalty. Their blazon is green fretty over gold, a green pale wavy. History During the Blackfyre Rebellion, Lord Hayford was a noted loyalist. He was named Hand of the King to Daeron II Targaryen just before the Battle of the Redgrass Field. Ser Arlan of Pennytree served him during the rebellion. When Lord Bloodraven marched on Whitewalls to quash the Second Blackfyre Rebellion, among the houses who came in support were the Hayford’s. House Hayford's strong loyalty to the Targaryen’s first emerged during the Blackfyre Rebellion, when the unknown Lord Hayford fought for the loyalists. Lord Hayford was even named Hand of the King to Daeron II after the dismissal of Ambrose Butterwell. However, Lord Hayford did not serve in the post for long, as he was killed by Lord Gormon Peake during the Battle of the Redgrass Field. During the Second Blackfyre Rebellion, when the Hayford’s once more sided with the Targaryen’s. When Brynden Rivers marched on Whitewalls to stop the rebellion before it could even begin, it was said that House Hayford was one of the houses that accompanied Bloodraven. During the War of the Usurper, House Hayford rallied to the Targaryen’s once more, and marched alongside Prince Rhaegar to the Trident, where they would ultimately be defeated at the hands of Robert Baratheon. Like most of the loyalist houses, House Hayford was allowed to bend the knee, but never once did they forget who were the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms. Their loyalty paid off at the end of the third century, after Aegon's Landing, when Daenerys Targaryen landed in Westeros and took the Iron Throne that was rightfully hers. House Hayford and many of the Crownlander houses were some of the first to join the queen's cause, and no doubt aided in her swift victory. For the next six decades, House Hayford remained ever loyal to the Targaryen’s, even in times of peace when such loyalties needed no testing. During those sixty years, however, tragedy often befell the house, with Lady Ermesande dying giving birth to her only child, a bastard son whom she legitimized moments before her death. This bastard, Martyn, served as the Lord of Hayford for thirty five years. Historical members of House Hayford were said to have carried the ‘''Mark of Martyn’,'' a disfigurement of the right eye passed on through the blood of Martyn Hayford to all of his descendants. This died out in a few generations. The ancestral weapon, Remembrance, ''was created for Harrold Hayford, son of Martyn. He named it after his brother and father, who had both died in a bandit attack. ''Remembrance ''is an axe with ornate carvings, and a slit down the edge of the blade. The slit represents the ‘''Mark of Martyn’. Lord Jorvan II Hayford, who was the ruler of Hayford for many years, fought alongside Prince Stannis Baratheon in the Battle of Last Ridge during the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Location Set in the Crownlands, Hayford Castle sits upon a hill with a stream running down. Less than a day’s ride to King’s Landing. Family Tree Current Household Members * Lady Laisa Hayford – Current Ruler * Nira Hayford – Heir to Hayford and sister to Laisa Notable Household Members * Ermesande Hayford (298-312), first wife of Tyrek Lannister * Lord Rylon Hayford (d.196), Hand of the King to Daeron II * Jorvan II Hayford (d.394), fought in the Third Targaryen Rebellion alongside Stannis Baratheon Historical Household Members * Harrold Hayford (b. 335) * Isabel Hayford neé Staunton (b. 335), * Denys Hayford (b. 352) * Rhaea Hayford (b. 353) * Maekar Hayford (b. 355) * Martyn Hayford (315-351) * Elaena Hayford neé Sunglass (316-340) * Cedrik Hayford (332-351) * Harry Hayford (b. 344) * Hugh Hayford (b. 344) * Ser Hugh Stokeworth * Lyra Hayford (d.379) * Manly Stokeworth (b.358) * Ermesande Hayford (298-312) * Lily Hayford (b.342) * Addam Rykerr (333AC) * Rohanne Hayford * Beron Rykerr (b. 358) * Joanne Ryker (b.360) * Barristan Rykerr (b.363) * Jasper Hayford * Alena Wendwater (b.371) * Gyles Kestrel * Sarra Hayford * Ronald Kestrel * Tomas Kestrel * Lord Rylon Hayford (d.196) * Balman Hayford Sworn Houses * House Hogg Category:Hayford Category:Houses from the Crownlands Category:Noble Houses